Chainsaws for cutting aggregate materials and/or pipe provide some advantages over alternative cutting devices, such as devices that include circular blades. For example, the chainsaw can perform deep cuts in confined spaces, create square corners without overcuts, and has the ability to cut small, precise openings. However, the chainsaw may require the operator to apply a higher feed load during cutting, may have generally slower cutting speed, and/or may have a shorter usable life for the cutting elements than a cutting device with a circular blade.